


Testosterone

by gwendolynflight



Category: True Detective
Genre: F/M, M/M, but just in case anyone could get triggered, the rape is more implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynflight/pseuds/gwendolynflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid<br/>Title/Song: Testosterone<br/>Vidder: gwendolynflight<br/>Song: Bush<br/>Fandom: True Detective<br/>Summary: This is a Rust character piece examining the destructive tendencies of masculinity.</p>
<p>This will also be available at my tumblr: thewinninglight.tumblr.com, and over at my Livejournal, http://gwendolynflight.livejournal.com/252846.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testosterone




End file.
